Together or Not?
by Sunshine Now And 4eva15
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are in two different bands performing on the same night at the same place. Crappy summery, the story is better. Tell me what you think please.


**I do not own the songs in this story or the bands names(I am using really bands and songs) or the characters. A little note: If you don't like Inuyasha being Emo and Kagome being Scene and Sango and Miroku being Punk...Then don't read this story! Thank you. Now. Inuyasha's Band is-Black Veil Brides, and Kagome's Band is-Evanescence. If you don't like song fics. Don't read this either! Also, Kikyo and Everyone get along and she is Scene like Kagome. And Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get along(For the most part), and Sesshomaru is Emo as well. In each chapter I will put two songs in. One from Black Veil Brides and one from Evanescence. Thank you for reading this. Please enjoy the story(If your going to read it).**

_Chapter One: They Meet at The Concert_

"Black Veil Brides!" Was heard all over the crowd as they chanted the Bands name.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Haru were all back stage getting ready when they heard it. The sweet voice. "Hey guys," Sesshomaru turned around and saw a beautiful woman with jet black hair, which had neon green, ice blue, purple and red in it. She was wearing light blue short shorts, a gray shirt that said, "All Time Low" in Pink, yellow, and blue, and had on red converse. Her hair was piked up at the top, and help up with some gel and an orange headband, and her bangs framed her Ice Blue eyes.

"Excuse me," She spoke. "Do you know where I can find, Evanescence's room? My name is Kagome, I'm the lead singer." Sesshomaru was going to answer when another girl came up.

She had short blonde hair that went to her shoulders, and red hair under the blonde that went to her mid stomach, and her hair was straightened. She was wearing Purple skinny jeans, a black shirt that said, "In knives and pens we made our pledge." in blood red, and Gray Supra skate Shoes.

"Kagome, I found were we have to be." She said, "Okay." Kagome answered. "Thanks anyway, come on, lets go. Ayumi." With that being said Kagome and Ayumi walked away and went to their room and started to practice.

_**30minutes later~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**_

"Now ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the stage Evanescence!" The announcer said as the lights dimmed and a few seconds later turned on with a blue spotlight. Now you could see two girls sitting in chairs at a small table.

"This bread is my body. This wine is my blood. This string cheese is my hair. This tomato is my head, these carrots are my fingers, and these cucumbers are my legs..."

"Sango, Stop playing with your food."

"Oh, shut up, Kikyo."

_"Playground school bell rings...Again"_

Out of behind the curtains came the beautiful girl, no, Woman, they had seen earlier. And her singing was as beautiful as her voice, and looks.

_"Rainclouds come to play...Again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I'm your mind..._

_Giving you someone to talk to._

_Hello..."_

Three other spotlights turned on, on different places on the stage. Now were two girls playing the guitar quietly and another playing the piano.

_"If I smile but don't believe..._

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream._

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken..._

_Hello, I'm the lie living in you so you can...Hide_

_Don't Cry..._

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday..."_

Then Kagome finished singing and bowed and everyone went crazy Until the announcer came back on stage. "Even though that was a sad song, it was awesome! Now, please welcome to the stage...The Black Veil Brides!" Everyone went crazy again and the lights dimmed to black and you heard talking.

"And Looking at young people involved in this, do you see any particular type of dress?" A slick voice said from the dark.

An other voice answered, saying, "I have personally observed people wearing um, black finger nails, Having their hair painted black, And wearing black T-shirts. Sometimes they will tattoo themselves."

Musics started to play half way through the second guy talking and now the lights were on. You could see Sesshomaru standing in the front with his microphone in his hand, Inuyasha to his right, with his Guitar playing, Haru playing his drum set, and Miroku playing his Bass Guitar. All of them were banging their heads.

Sesshomaru stopped though, when he began to sing.

_"Alone at last, we can sit and fight._

_And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,"_

Sesshomaru got down on his knees and started to scream._  
_

_"BUT STAY RIGHT HERE WE CAN CHANGE OUR PLIGHT,_

_WE'RE STORMING THROUGH THIS,_

_DESPITE WHAT'S RIGHT!"_

He started to sing normal again, as he got up again and went to the front of stage and bent forward a little._  
_

_"One final fight, for this tonight._

_Woah..._

_With knives and pens we made our plight._

_Lay your heart down, the ends in sight._

_Conscience begs for us to do what's right."_

Sesshomaru started to scream again as he bent forward half way and closed his eyes and put his right arm out to the side.

_"EVERYDAY IT'S THE SAME DULL KNIFE!_

_STAB IT THROUGH AND JUSTIFY YOUR PRIDE!"_

He started to sing again as he walked backwards a little and began to sing, this time his left hand was out to the crowd and his right held the microphone.

_"One final fight, for this tonight._

_Woah..._

_With knives and pens we made our plight._

_Woah..._

_I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on._

_WE TRIED OUR BEST, TURN OUT THE LIGHT!_

_TURN OUT THE LIGHT!_

_One final fight, for this tonight."_

Sesshomaru held the microphone to his side as he screamed this time and then continued to sing.

_"Woah..._

_With knives and pens we made our plight._

_Woah..._

_And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on."_

Sesshomaru screamed the last little part as the song came to and end.

_"WE TRIED OUR BEST, TURN OUT THE LIGHT!_

_TURN OUT THE LIGHT!"_

Everyone hit the last note at the same time and Sesshomaru, with his microphone still in hand, had his arms crossed over his chest. Miroku's Bass Guitar was held by its strap and he had the same pose as Sesshomaru. And same with Inuyasha. Haru had the same pose, but in both his hands, was one drum stick, and They all had their heads bowed.

Everyone in the crowd went wild and the announcer came out again, clapping. "Well, That was The Black Veil Brides and Evanescence. They will be back in 30minutes to play some more. But for now they are having a break."

_**Backstage~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**_

"Hey." Kagome said as she, and her band walked up to Sesshomaru and his. "Hello." He said.

"So, what are your names?" Sango asked. "I'm Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru was wearing a white wife beater, showing off his tattoos on his arms, black skinny jeans, and red and black vans. "I'm Inuyasha, " Inuyasha said, he was wearing red skinny jeans, a black New Medicine shirt, and black converse.

"I'm Miroku, and this is Haru." Miroku said. He was wearing violet skater shorts, a black wife beater, and purple converse. Haru was wearing camo. skater shorts, and green converse with a black wife beater.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked, "I'm Sango, This is Kikyo, and Ayumi, and that Is Kagome." Sango said pointing to each of them. Sango had black hair that went to her shoulders and pink hair under the black that went to her stomach. She was wearing a purple plaid skirt, a purple tank top, and black knee high Frankenstein boots.

Kikyo had hair like Kagome's only instead of Red, she had blue. Kikyo was wearing bright orange skinny jeans, a multi colored zebra striped tank top, and purple Supra shoes.

"May I speak with you Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her, she said, "Sure," And they walked away to talk. When they were by themselves, Sesshomaru asked her, "Would you like to sing a song with me at the end of this concert?"

Kagome thought for a few minutes before she answered.

"Sure," She said with a smile on her face, " I would love to." They walked back and found Miroku on the floor knocked out, Sango with a bright red face, Ayumi and Haru shaking their heads and Inuyasha and Kikyo talking.


End file.
